tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
TDCampsWiki: Noobs vs. Veterans
Welcome to TDCampsWiki: Noobs vs. Veterans!!! TDCW: NV is a Colab between Mr. E and Alfan. 'Rules' No Godplaying Users Only No Cussing without asterisks. (excluding anything said in Total Drama) No Quitting No Voting for yourself Miss three challenges, and you WILL be put up for elimination. More as we go along Sign-Ups (I repeat, ON THE TALK PAGE OR CHATANGO) Veterans # Alfan (He is the co-host for the camp, and he wanted to be in it :P) # Nalyd (Do I really need to add anything here?) # Mrodd (He's contributed alot, and has made a return) # TCF (A friendly user, who contributes alot and is active) # Sunny (Uh... Yeah xD) # Kev (Been here a while.) # Cod (A great user who deserves this spot a lot.) # LF (No explanation needed. :P) Newbies #Oats (He's new, but he asked for it. and he's the captian until further notice :D) #InSF(You haven't contributed enough to be on the vets) #EBGR (A good,newer user!) #Teamnoah123 (Good user, no veteran spots left. :P) #Zoomer72 (Newest user signed up, I think. ) #First123 (Good user, many edits, no veteran spots left.) #Evil (A good user, no veteran spots left. :P) #Tdifan24(A wonderful user! He deserves a veteran spot, but we ran out. :P) Elimination Table TBA InSF, Evil, and Oat missed challenge one. Pre-Chat Mr. E: Welcome!!! Alfan:Greetings,everybody. Mrodd: Hey INSF: Imma noob! :D EBGR: Hey Guys! :D Nalyd: Veterans, any of you who want an alliance, approach me NOW. I'll accept 3 of you. Alfan:Sure thing, Nalyd. I would love an alliance! Nalyd: Myself, Alfan, Cod. One more person may join. Kev: Hey guys and Nayld sure Tcf: *Sitting on a tree randomly eating grapes* Nalyd: Alright, Kev's in too. Tcf, you want in? Mrodd: Say No... hes like a drug. Kev: Yea *climbs the tree tcf's on* Hey Tcf LF: Veterans FTW! :) EBGR: Go Newbees! :D Oatmeal: Let's go newbies. Alliance. 4 people only. Zoomer: Ya! Newbies rock! EBGR: I will be in the alliance? :D Zoomer: I will too, if I can. TN:I will be in the alliance if I can. First: Hello minor lifeforms.IT IS I ZIM!Okay, no it's actually just me.(I watched Invader ZIM on netflix xD) Alfan:What's up,First?(CONF)The noobs have a powerhouse now. Cod: *is sleeping* First: Hi Alfan.(CONF)I got to stop watching Invader ZIM, even though the quotes never get old. EBGR: *wakes Cod up* Alfan:Thanks,EBGR. And what's new,First? First: I got Pokemon Black and well I guess that's it. Alfan:Me too! Zoomer: Cool guys! It's great to be your teammate, First! First: Same to you.Also I have already beaten two gym leaders! Alfan:Cool! I already beat Adeku! Or whatever hs English name was. The Champ. :P First: O_O Alfan:I had a bunch of time. :P (Tcf: Sorry my sister had a volleyball tournament today) Tcf: *In tree* Hmmm let me think... **Completely oblivious to what Mrodd said xD) Sure!:D (Conf) Well, looks like I can't be a lone wolf anymore...it's time to spread my wings and fly...with the pack...of wolves...does that make sense?! Day One Veterans Chat (1) Alfan:This is gonna rock! Mrodd: Meh. Alfan:Be more excited, Mrodd! Nalyd: My alliance is me, Alfan, Cod, and Kev. One more person may join. LF: You always see me as a threat so maybe it would be good if I joined :P Nalyd: I've seen you as a threat once and I was right. xD Okay, welcome to the team. Alfan-Cody-Kev-LF-Nalyd. Mrodd: Dont... He's like a drug O.0--- Errr too late xD Nalyd: Kay guys, Mrodd's going first. Mrodd: Luv you too <3 LF: *Shrugs* Better to be aligned with someone strong then by yourself Mrodd: Meh. I will survive <3 LF: Well, hopefully we wont lose many challenges either Newbies Chat (1) Oatmeal: TEAM. HUDDLE UP D:< Zoomer: Okay! What's up? Challenge One-To Be Active or To Be Inactive Chris:Simple challenge. Say SAFE. The team with the most to do so wins. Alfan:SAFE? TN:SAFE. Mrodd: SAFE <3 Nalyd: SAFE. Zoomer: SAFE! LF: SAFE EBGR: SAFE! :D Kev: I'm not "SAFE!!!" from TCF's druggy ways Jake: Safe! Cod: SAFE. Sun: SAFE First123: Safe! Chris:The final score:7 Veterans 5 Newbies Veterans win! Newbies to elim! Newbies Vote (1) Chris:Insif, Evil, and Oats let you down. Jake: *conf:* I vote for Evil, as Oats is meh buddy Evil: I vote uuuuuuuuuuum hmmmmmmmmm Oats OatmeaL: I votes.. Evil :D I'm good for staying another week. First123: I, ZIM VOTE FOR EVIL!!!!!Okay, actually I'm still First but eh,...look over there*Points at the sky and hides* Zoomer: I guess I vote for Evil . . . Sorry. Chris:And with 4 votes, Evil is the first eliminated! So sorry! Day Two Veterans Chat (2) Alfan:We won! This is great! Tcf: Veterans Woot!!! Alfan:*high fives TCF* Way to go,team!(CONF)Nalyd wants Mrodd gone... Not sure why. But if we keep winning, that won't be a problem. Tcf: *High Fives* (Conf) Dude my throat hurts...I think I'm losing my- *Voice goes away* ... >.> Alfan:Nalyd, I need to ask you something. Nalyd: Whats up? Mr. E: Pick a leader. ^.^ Sun: I say Nalyd should be our leader! *squeals* :D Tcf: *Mouths because of lost voice* Whoever actually wants to be leader. Nalyd: I'd like to be the Nalyd: I'd like to be the team leader. I mean, I am the alliance leader and I've got camp experience. Kev: Nayld or Al should be leader LF: I think Nalyd should be leader! Nalyd: Wait, guys, I'm gonna be off the computer later today and I think this has to do with the challenge, so I think LF should be leader. Mrodd: *Stares* Wha ever. Alfan:I guess I agree with Nalyd. LF shall be our leader. For now, at least. Newbies Chat (2) Oatmeal: AS YOUR LEADER, you will pick up the pace, or will be dropped. [ I love how inactive you guy's are. ] Jake: There is a leader, but not you. I'm the leader! I am honest, respectful, and smart. If I am not the leader, our team could die, because I have plans Oatmeal: No.nononono. LISTEN TO ME D:< Jake: No oat. I am the captain. Just give it up D:< Oatmeal: I am a motherducking BREAKFAST MEAL. RESPECT ME. First: This pie is captain!*2 minutes later*Nevermind... Jake: (WTF Oatmeal? XD) I am Jake. But i'll be the mature one and let you have it! Oatmeal: Good. Now be a good little boy, and join my alliance :3 Jake: Sure! INSF12: Can I join? EBGR: I will join :D Zoomer: I'll join too! Mr. E: Pick a captain ^.^ Oatmeal: We just dicussed it -__-. Jake: Uhh, I nominate breakfast meal :D Challenge 2#-Help the Hosts Do Their Jobs Chris:This challenge, like the last one, is very simple. Everybody think up a creative challenge. Best one wins. The winner gets a special surprise just for them, and their team gets immunity. Tcf: Mone was said on PM yesterday...is that okay? Mrodd: Ok... So more or less a merge Challenge: Make a video showing your journey on the wikia (( Or Just in this camp.)) Really simple, but fun. Chris:Mrodd is winning ATM. First123: For a challenge, how about a sports fair.For example 3 events and only 2 compete for each.Such as racing,soccer,dodgeball,or whatever.At the end the team with the less wins lose. Sun: A pokemon challenge were a team must travel in a cave and catch a legendary pokemon! :D And there can be little obstacles, where someone must stay, and that weakens your team when to make it to the end! Also, everyone carries a weak pokemon with them! Oatmeal: How about... we do nuffin' and chris wins instantly? XD Chris:You can submit mre than once. And Oat, that was just lazy. SUn, very creative, but I don't have enough interns for that. First, I like that idea. Tcf: People are pushed out of a plane, and as they are falling they must capture a parachute. The person that ends up without a parachute falls...in some water (don't worry no one dies) next round the people left get on a motorcycle and race for one minute. The two people who are in last get they're bike blown up (everyone lives) next round can be whatever but then three people are gone...and so on. Mrodd: Ok, so my Updated version: Finale Challenge. Merge Contestants much depict there journey through the camp-Video Format. Wether you choose to show you troubles ( Nalyd!) Or Sucesses, its completely up to you, just remember it must be shorter then 2 minutes. But whatever you choose to show, make sure it puts a spotlight on what you did GOOD this season, after all, you want the jury votes. Oatmeal: How about we do a mash-together of many video games. First off, we start on the Empire state building, you can either climb the stairs, or use the elavator one by one. Avoid getting hit by barrels of oil given by George W. Bush, and you continue. Next, you continue to Lady Liberty to collect the magical mushroom at the top on Lady Liberty's flame. To do that, you must run up the stairs avoiding any moving shrooms. After getting the mushroom, you must dive into the water; and throw rocks at incoming enemys. If you hit a ufo, you win. Then, race through the city of New York while avoiding a yellow monster, and multiple ghosts. To win, you must also race a blue hedgehog to the end of a 20 ft race. :D The end. :3 Hoep you like it. Jake: Ok, so the challenge could be to do stunts. You jump out of a plane with monkeys, and you doo dangerous stunts! :D Zoomer: You could trap the campers in a life size video game like mario, and make us race throught three different rounds, with obstacles, monsters, and other campers trying to stop us. After every round less and less people make it through, and then one camper wins it for their team in the end! There could also be a quiz round, trivia, but mostly running and going through it sort of like an obstacle course. And different levels could be for different games! That way it would get us active, its complictaed, and overall entertaining to watch us fail! First123: Okay, in this challenge contestants will try to take over the earth, only using a bagel. a rusty UFO, a freeze ray, and a coffee maker.The winner goes back in time and stops the earth invasion and gets immunity. Kev: We could have a name that song challenge at the merge and you have to guess the song right or you get shocked by lightning and if you get 3 songs wrong, you must jump off the plane that's over shark, eel, and jellyfish water and the water also has spikes and robotic punching arms that are on fire Oatmeal: As they did in roman times, this is a MERGE challenge. It will be a finisher between the final 4. They will FORGE their own armor and weapons out of molten lava they muts retrieve out of the near by mountain of Wanakanaau. After obtaining the armor and weapons, you will choose ONE jury member to drive the chairoit for you. Did I mention that the stadium is flooded with shallow water in which alligators can swim and eat you? Oh yea, to add that little UFFFMM, you will be covered in blood sausage. After one person dies, you guys will be on top of Mount Wakanaakaao. The losers in which YOU, aka YOURSELF voted out will throw various fruits and apples at you. One person will take a dip within the lava. The final two will battle to the death for the people on wiki, however. No one will care except Mrodd, who wil be eating sticks of cheese. The end. :D Zoomer: People on the wiki who aren't part of the camp could vote for witch team or player they want to win the challenge. That would be interesting! :) Chris:This challenge turned out interesting. There are two winners, one per team. Oat for the Newbies, Mrodd for the Veterans. As the winners, you 2 get..... an immunity idol for the both of you.*hands Mrodd an idol, then gives another to Oat*Use them wisely, they are worthless at merge. So...... That's it. No one is going home this challenge. Aren't I nice? Day Three Veterans Chat (3) Alfan:Mrodd, you are so lucky! Kev: *To Mrodd* Can I have your immunity idol? Tcf: You can't just randomly ask someone for their immunity idol...it's not polite Mrodd: Agredd. You could atleast say please. Alfan:Yeah, Kev. Not nice. :P LF: Who cares about politeness? You ain't gonna think "Oh, is this ok" or say "Please" here. You make your moves and wait for the outcome. Newbies Chat (3) Jake: Your lucky breakfast meal D: Zoomer: Ya. We gotta win this next challenge, team! Go noobs! First123: It will be harder though we are short a member. Oatmeal: Told you, I'm not that useless. Challenge 3#-Does This Sound Familiar, TCF? Chris:The challenge is simple. Swim out to that buoy*points to buoy*, get a crab from the treasure chest that is attached, swim back, and eat it. Fiest to do so wins for their team. And no godplaying. :P Mrodd: I dont eat sea food sorry. Jake: (puts on pink and purple speedo and starts swimming) Cod: *sees Jake* O_O *falls into water* Alfan:*starts swimming* Tcf: Wooooo!! *Strips to bathingsuit and dives in water* LF: *Dives in the water and starts swimming* Zoomer: *dives in starts swimming* Jake: *loses his speedo* D:. *continues swimming and is half way there* Alfan:*continues swimming*Wish I had butter right now. First123: *Starts swimming* Zoomer: *still swimming!* Alfan:*passes Jake* Get a new Speedo! Jake: *splashes Alfan* 3/4 there! Tcf: *Singing* Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! First123: *Swims faster* LF: *Continues swimming and swims next to TCF* Um, are you ok? First123: *Still swimming*I have to swim faster! Nalyd: *undresses, is wearing his magic old-timey bathing suit underneath, begins swimming* Alfan:*passes Jake and is almost to the buoy* First123: *Swims even faster* Jake: *swims faster* Tcf: *To LF* Ohh ya I'm fine I just like to sing:P *Almost to buoy* First123: *Swimming*I am tired but I have to keep going! LF: *Almost to buoy* *To TCF* Ok, whatever you say... Zoomer: *2 thirds of the way there* Alfan:*reaches buoy*Finally!*throws a crab to TCF* Now eat it! Jake: *reaches buoy* Yes. *tosses crab at Zommer* EAT IT!!!! D;< Tcf: *Slowley eats crab* Ewwww!!! It's slimey!!! First123: *Almost to buoy*Got to swim faster. Zoomer: *almost to the bouy* So close! First123: *Reaches the buoy*Okay, now what Tcf: *Finishes crab* Done!!!! Zoomer: *reaches the bouy* Yes! Eww, now here comes the crab! Chris:And with that, the Veterans win again! Newbies are going to elimination! Newbies Vote (2) Chris:InSF missed a 3rd challenge. Wow, you guys need to power this up! First123: InsF. Zoomer: Yep, InsF. We need to win! Jake: InSF for missing to many challenges Mr. E: *breaks INSF's knee caps* Goodbye!!! Hurry up, get to the boat of losers!!! *waves* Chris:*fixes her knee caps* No hurting them... Too bad! Day Four Veterans Chat (4) Alfan:We won again! Newbies Chat (4) Zoomer: Darn! Come on guys! First123: This sucks! Jake: Well breakfast over there ain't helping us >.> Challenge Four-Let's Get Ready to Vote! Chris:Today is simply a vote. Both teams get to vote today, and tomorrow we have a few surprises! Mrodd and Oat can use their idols at any time, but if they do, you cannot change your votes. So be careful! Veterans Vote (1) Alfan:I am not sure who to vote, so I will wait. Sun: I put a lot of thought into this and I'm voting... Nalyd... hopefully people realize that he lied to get me off. I voted him originally because I knew he would be safe. He made up a lie that I opposed him, which I didn't. But now I have to. Tcf: What if we all vote for someone different on the team that way no one gets voted off? Nalyd: I vote Sun. Mrodd, you better consider yourself VERY LUCKY. alfan:Nalyd, want me to vote Sun as well? Nalyd: Yes, if he's going to oppose the alliance, he must see our full power. Veterans, I urge you to join us, and those who vote with us will be spared from being voted off. Alfan:I vote Sunny. As Nalyd said, he opposes us. And Mrodd has an idol. (Mr. E: You guys sound like an evil cult. xD) (Alfan:xD MrE Could you update the table, please?) LF: I vote Sunny. This is an example of our power. You mess with us, you lose. End of story (Yay for evilness! :P) (xD LF, I never thought Sunny would be first. :P) (Nalyd: He just wants to start trouble on the team) (LF: Nalyd does have a point. He voted for one of our alliance members, so he showed us that he was against us, so he needs to go.) (Sun: Nalyd, I voted you because I didn't know who to vote... not to oppose you... :| I knew you were safe, so I didn't think you would mind...) (Nalyd: well, the plan right now is to vote you.) (Sun: Okay... I'm fine with being voted out by you, Nalyd... you usually win every camp you make alliances in anyway.) (Nalyd: Actually I usually bring my alliance as far as I can then get voted out or throw the final challenge/jury vote.) (Sun: I changed my vote to TN123 xD The challenge is a vote, but not a "team vote" :P) Nalyd: I don't plan on changing my vote, I'm keeping it on you. Sun: I never said you have to, but I see it as a lot better to not lose a member of your team... and let the other team take the hit for you. (Mr. E: I'll update the table when the person is officially eliminated) Nalyd: Sun, I didn't lie to anybody. You voted for me, I voted for you. No lying involved. Now you're the one who's lying. MroddL * Hugs his Idol* I love you soo. Any ways.... I think I should remove ALL DRUGS from the game... Sadly Im addicted to one. Good Bye Sunny * Votes Sunny* Nalyd: 4-1, looks like Sunny's gone. Kev: I say Nayld Nalyd: kev, I hope you know you just made a powerful enemy. Kev: I change to Al Chris:And with 4 votes Sunny, I Nalyd and one Alfan, Sunny is eliminated! Newbies Vote (3) EBGR: Um...I don't know? Jake: *stamps Teamnoah* Your the least active Zoomer: I agree with Jake. I vote for teamnoah. Teamnoah:I would quit, because I havent done anything to deserve to stay, but i cant vote for myself so I vote EGBR. First123: I guess I vote um...uh....*Closes eyes and points at EGBR*I vote EGBR. Oatmeal: I gotta say... EBGR. :D Guys dont forget.. my secret weapon.. WHICH IM NOT USING D:< Chris:The vote is 3-2. EBGR did not vote, however, and has the most votes. Sorry, but it looks like EBGR and Sunny have been eliminated! Day Five Chris:We have some debuters today! Veterans Chat (5) Alfan:I cannot believe Sunny is gone. Mrodd: Sucks to be Sunny. But I live a nother day :)) LF: We better have some good debuters... Kev: Guys, if we lose, lets vote for everyone on our team so no one gets voted off Mrodd: How about, if we lose, we vote for the ediot who would get us all voted out? * Glares at Kevvy* LF: Ohh, or we could just vote like normal people! Doesn't that sound fun? (xD) Mrodd: Errr, One problem. I dont see any normal people around here. LF: *Laughs* And I thought I was being rude :P. Nalyd: Alright guys, I gotta know, the four of us who voted Sunny are the alliance? (And Kevvy) Mrodd: <3 Its the Truth.... And No. Its not the alliance, get your facts right * Smiles* Nalyd: yeah, it's the alliance... TDA15, you're welcome to join too. Mr E: *whining* Nalyd!! Wait for me to introduce them!! Fine, TDA15 has immunity this week. Mrodd: No...No its not. There is no alliance. Just friends.... and other people. LF: Woot for the successful alliance!!! Don't ruin the moo, Mrodd... Mrodd: The Moo? Are you calling me a cow 8 Walks away* LF: I meant mood! Ugh, this is soo annoying :P. Alfan:LF, relax. Have some fun!*roasts marshmellows* Nougat Newbies Chat (5) Jake: Uh oh. Debuters D: First123: Maybe they could help me *under breath*Take over the earth*Out loud*and everyone here win! Oatmeal: Guys, I name this teamm.. Nougat Newbies :D Mr. E: Meet your new teammates, AJ and Seth!!!! They have immunity this week!!! Oatmeal: Welcome.. Young Grass Hoppers :D TN123:*looks at team name Oatmeal made*Really, Nougat Newbies...THAT IS AWESOME!! Oatmeal: Why.. Thank you :D Chris:No elimination today! Consider yourselves lucky! Day Six Veterans Chat (6) Alfan:I wonder if we'll win again. Nougat Newbies Chat (6) Challenge 6-Simple As Pie Chris: Today is simple as well. The person with the best reason that their team should win wins the challenge! Now go and make us hosts care! Cod: Our team should win, for we have been trying our hardest to win the challenges. We work well together, and we could really use this win again. So please, consider our request at the win. TDA15: Aw, why coudln't this challenge be yesterday, it was "Pi Day"? D: (3/14 :p) Seth: Our team should win because we need help! We've voted out 3 people! If you help support us, then we will pay you MONEY! Oatmeal: Cause our team sucks. :3 Nuff' said. TN123:3 reasons 1).we have lost more people 2).Our team sucks 3).we havent won a single challenge yet. Nalyd: The Veterans win because we work hard at everything we do. We're all passionate about this game, and genuinely love competing. You've seen the raw emotion at our last vote. We give 110% at every challenge so far. We've all earned out spots in this game. Chris:Can the Newbies beat Nalyd's amazing speech? Alfan:I think we should win, beacse we do our best, always. LF: Yeah so I'ma go full out on this one, so be prepared. The Veterans should win because our name just suggests it to begin. We're Veterans, we know how to play the game, what to do, when to do it, how, etc. We're determined to win every challenge and keep our team strong, and our spirits are always high. Not to mention we have the best alliance on our team, so all in all, we're like the perfect team. And nothing is above perfect. Oatmeal: I believe we should win, because Chris is better than us, Unlike the Vet's who thinks he suck. Jake: Our newbies should win. Why? Were smart and awesome. We worked are butts off, and even voted 3 members off. Even after that, were still friends, and success is about friends and things you do to help. The newbies are trustworthy, friendly, and loyal to one another Chris:Nalyd and LF have won for the Veterans! Newbies to elimination again! Nougat Newbies Vote (4) Chris:AJ and Seth, the debuters, are immune for tonight. Jake had the best entry, so he is immune as well. So either First, Zoomer, Oat, or Teamnoah are going home. Jake: :D. Anyway, Teamnoah is the least active *stamps his passport* Zoomer: Me too. I vote for teamnoah. Temanoah:I did do this challenge, so based on that, I vote first Oatmeal: I vote.. Teamnoah. Sorry bro. Statisicly, you are the weakest link. Chris: Okay.. Teamnoah is out, I guess. Sorry. *sends Teamoah to the Dock of Shame* Day Seven Veterans Chat (7) Alfan:Nalyd, LF, you 2 did it! Cod: How did my answer not work? D: TDA15: How was my comment not funny? D: Nougat Newbies Chat (7) Jake: *sleeps* Chris:Nduke is joining the Newbs today! Challenge 7-Debuts=Double Elims Chris:Double elim again! We have had so many debuts, this will be fun! Veterans Vote (2) Chris:LF, one of the most active on the team, is immune tonight! Alfan:I vote Kev. He does little and never helps us out that much. And he voted Nalyd and I, and we had an alliance together! Not cool, Kevvy. (Tcf: Hold on a second did we just go through like 3 challenges in one day?!?! >.>) Newbies Vote (5) Chris:Jake, the most active, has sole invincibility. Now vote! :P Nduke, our newest debuter, is safe as well. Jake: I vote First for being least active First: I did almost every challenge except one, that is inactive?I vote AJ.